Donald E. Pinkerton
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 5 Weight: 339 lbs Bodyfat Percentage: 4% Age: 25 Max Bench Press: 1,700 lbs (Absolute Pinnacle of Homo-Sapien Ability) Max Squat: 2,900 lbs (Absolute Pinnacle of Homo Sapien Ability) Mile Time: 3:02 (Fastest Mile Ever Recorded) Abilities: Pinnacle Homo-Sapien Potential Physically, Brainiac, Parkour, 4 Martial Arts forms (3 in which he has fully mastered), Master of Sword Combat, Football Player History Donald Edmond Pinkerton was born on May 8th 1987 in Compton California to a family of strong men and women. The thing is, Donald was born with a rare bone disease that made him easily breakable, his father refusing to accept that as a kid made him lift even if his bones shattered like glass which in most cases they did. He was a small little guy, under 4 ft at age 6. He saw his dad, his dad beat him and called him "a curse, and disgrace to his family". His family being ultra religous went to church every sunday, and he was a genius with religous things even at that age. He learned about "selling your soul for whatever you want", he being a naive boy said "geez I would sell my soul to make my daddy proud". He went home and passed out, he woke up in the hospital and the doctors told the dad his bone disease went away, and he somehow grew his bones back, as good bones. His dad had him start immediatly (with assistance from Satan), he was able to make it look like he had the genetics all along. He grew to a whopping 5 ft 11 in 5th grade. He kept growing, until he reached 6 ft 5. He reached 339 lbs by his Junior Year in High School (Current). With that curse came the catch, that his soul would rot in hell forever because he sold his soul, and the darker sides of his personality would be amplified. He started playing High School Varsity Linebacker in 6th grade at around 6 ft 2, 245 lbs of all muscle. He was called a genetic freak by all the people on his team, and he was hanging out with the high school seniors, and juniors by then. He was an absolute tank, he in 6th grade bench pressed over 400 lbs a feat that garnered him world records. In 8th grade, one of his buddies took him to his MMA Dojo, where during football off season he could fight. Due to the pact with Satan, he learned 13x faster then a normal man. At his buddies dojo, it normally took 10 years to get your black belt, it took him 1. Due to his inability to be knocked out or break his bones or tear a ligament or feel any kind of pain, or bruise at all he was an attraction around the indy MMA scene. He garnered a streak of 230-0, the greatest streak in the history of sports. Because he was so young, and knocked out people so fast, Dana White the President of UFC wanted to sign him to a deal to be a special attraction for a UFC event. Debates where all over the news if he should compete or not, Social Services tried to involve theirselves, the US Government tried to involve themselves but as soon as they found out the PPV Buy rate UFC was being watched by over 1 billion people on PPV, an unheard of feat. The Governemnt wanted a cut of the money, so he could fight and give the 1 billion number of buys and growing amount of customers what they are paying to see. He was the youngest person to ever be on "The Howard Stern Show", he was looked at as extremly humble and a very kind young man. He was brutally honest with Howard and told him about his almost miracle recovery, but did not mention the Satanic involvement that he kept deep within. Howard himself said "why are you doing this, this is the big leagues young man, step out while you can". Donald laughed and replied to him "Your entitled to your opinion Howard". Managers pursued him like crazy, many shady people tried to manage him, but eventually his dad stepped up showing his true love for him and said "no, back off, this is my son, keep your wallets to yourselves". It was the night of the big fight, his opponent would be Cain Velaquez a man who has only been defeated once. He dwarfed Cain Velaquez, and knocked him out in the first minute of the fight. He broke Cain Velaquez's arm because he would not submit to a Kimura armlock because he would be embarrased to lose to a kid. Eventually Donald had no choice, he TKOed Cain with an ease never seen by any mortal man ever. Junior Dos Santos then asked if he wanted to go a few rounds, Junior being uneasy charged in going full force at Donald, as Donald blocked every move and attempt to take Donald to the ground Junior was just plain out shocked. Eventually he grabbed Junior by the leg and flung his body from one end of the Octagon to another. He grabbed Junior Dos Santos by the neck almost WWE Style, but it was all real and Junior by then knew he was going to lose and that he had to try and survive or find an opening. Donald slammed him to the ground with his hand still on his neck, let go, got on him and shattered his entire jaw bone into thousands of tiny peices. The UFC was emberrassed. He, just left without a word being said. He took his check off Dana Whites desk, he took the bus the next day and he was a celebrity now. He had all the jocks in the high school liked usual sorrounding him and having him in the center of a tight square formation. They all paid him homage because he was the most popular guy in the school, the fastest, the strongest, and 1# in his class (the valedictorian) all throughout middle and high school. People suspected him of steroids but he even showed people his results, he was 100% natural, he was straight edge (doesnt drink, smoke, or do drugs but does not follow the punk rock aspect). That night he got back from the fight, he had his game, and when he and the line blitzed the Quarter back, he ran at 30+ mph breaking any record for a sprint and with all that momentum and his huge frame and his raw power he smashed the opposing Quarterbacks ribs into pieces when he tackled him. It was put onto Youtube from a person in the Audience who recorded the tackle, he took the Quarterback 8 ft in the air flying back. It broke Gangnam Styles record for most hits on a video, he was immediatly looked at by colleges everywhere for their football teams. He received a full ride to Harvard University, with his grades and accolades alone but he was asked to play Linebacker for their football team. Sure enough he took Harvard to Nationals, and they won Nationals. Teams tried to injure him, but his raw power was too overwhelming for any mortal man to comprehend. A man broke his shoulder trying to tackel Donald. If he had to run a ball, people just stepped aside for him to pass through, because they knew he was untouchable. They never lost 1 game in all 4 years of his bachelors degreee. He was the 1# hot commodity the NFL wanted. He was the best undrafted free agent ever. He never lost a single game in his entire life because even when he was played, he was drafted to the Detroit Lions. He never lost a single game on the Detroit Lions. He won the Superbowl his rookie year, and every year after that even up to his current age of 25 (5 times in a row). Muscle and Fitness wanted to know his workout routine because he was the strongest, and fastest man in the world. During the offseason of 2014, he competed in a WSM Competition (Worlds Strongest Man Competition). He won by a long shot against people who worked their entire lives for it. Titles/Accomplishments 9 Time Olympic Gold Medalist (Sprinter/Runner) 9 Times Olympic Gold Medalist (Strong Man) 9 Time Olympic Gold Medalist (Martial Arts) 230-0 MMA Record 7 Time California State Champion (High School Football) Eagle Scout Mr. California 8 Time MMA World Champion 450-0 (Boxing) 5 Time Superbowl Champion 5 Time Winner of the Arnold Classic (Strong Man Contest) Golden Glove Boxer 328-0 Sambo Record 540-0 Tae Kwon Do Sparring Record 3 Time California State TKD Champion 4 Time National TKD Champion 1 Time UFC Champion Graduate of Harvard